1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording and playing apparatus for optically writing and reading information on and from a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H11-025482 A discloses an optical disc drive apparatus capable of keeping track of a recording medium using the Advanced Push-Pull method (APP method). The optical disc drive apparatus uses the APP method to reduce a tracking offset caused by an object lens shift. Thus, it is possible to achieve stable tracking of the recording medium.